world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
121313doirryspor
11:08 -- gregariousTroubadour GT began pestering galactoidArrival GA at 23:08 -- 11:10 GT: ~Hello again, Doir!~ 11:10 GA: hiiii 11:10 GT: ~I'm ʃorry to bother yov, bvt I have a qvick favor to aʃk.~ 11:10 GA: no probs 11:10 GT: ~Yov remember how we were diʃcvʃʃing the creation of magical weaponʃ earlier?~ 11:11 GA: yes 11:11 GT: ~Well, I'm going to alchemize a few thingʃ ʃoon, and I waʃ wondering if I covld borrow yovr tiara for it.~ 11:11 GA: uhhh 11:12 GA: sure, later 11:12 GA: i can probably dupe one or two extras 11:12 GT: ~Yov covld alʃo ʃend me the captcha code.~ 11:12 GT: ~It'ʃ vʃvally on the back of the card.~ 11:13 GA: do we really want jack or whoevers watching to see the code for magic i accidentally stumbled upon 11:13 GT: ~Hm, trve.~ 11:13 GT: ~Perhapʃ I covld create an alternate peʃterchvm handle and we covld ʃend it that way?~ 11:13 GA: no, i think we'd have to exchange in person 11:14 GA: who knows how good their monitoring services are 11:14 GT: ~I ʃvppoʃe yov have a point.~ 11:14 GA: sorry, crazy paranoid heheheh 11:14 GT: ~No, I vnderʃtand.~ 11:14 GT: ~I can alwayʃ alchemize it later.~ 11:15 GA: yeah, we're still really low levelled, we probably dont need much magic 11:16 GT: ~Have yov attempted alchemizing it with anything yet?~ 11:16 GA: no... 11:16 GA: hmm 11:17 GT: ~Hmm?~ 11:17 GT: ~Are yov perhapʃ making planʃ? 3=:3~ 11:17 GA: well, first i have to dupe it to make sure i dont lose it 11:18 GA: then... 11:18 GA: mix it with stuff? 11:18 GT: ~I don't think yov loʃe the two original itemʃ when alchemizing...~ 11:18 GT: ~I covld be wrong, thovgh.~ 11:18 GA: sometimes you do though 11:19 GT: ~Ah, then it wovld be ʃenʃible to dvplicate it.~ 11:19 GT: ~It'ʃ a pity we're not on the ʃame moonʃ; that wovld make thingʃ mvch eaʃier.~ 11:20 GA: maybe we can fly to each others' moons, or ask libby to make a portal 11:21 GT: ~That might work, thovgh yov'd probably have to aʃk Libby for me.~ 11:21 GA: why? 11:21 GA: can't you do it? :P 11:21 GT: ~I...may have meʃʃed vp pretty badly when talking with her abovt the endgame.~ 11:22 GA: oh gosh, what did you do 11:22 GT: ~I came on too ʃtrong in my pale advanceʃ and drew her ire becavʃe of it.~ 11:22 GA: ah, that's not good 11:23 GT: ~Baliʃh iʃ going to pvt in a good word for me, thovgh; plvʃ I did figvre ovt what the goal of thiʃ game iʃ!~ 11:23 GA: what?! 11:23 GT: ~To create an entirely new vniverʃe.~ 11:24 GA: holy crap 11:24 GA: really?! 11:24 GT: ~Libby haʃn't been wrong yet.~ 11:24 GA: that is... 11:24 GA: whoa 11:25 GT: ~Very "whoa".~ 11:25 GA: supes totes whoa 11:25 GT: ~All the "whoa". All of it.~ 11:25 GA: how would we even do that? 11:26 GT: ~I have a feeling it haʃ ʃomething to do with the ʃpace player, from me and Libby'ʃ firʃt converʃation.~ 11:26 GA: and that's you, right? 11:26 GT: ~Yeʃ, yeʃ it iʃ.~ 11:27 GA: hmm, i had a friend who was a space player, but he's unfortunately gone missing 11:27 GT: ~I heard abovt that. I'm ʃorry.~ 11:27 GA: it's okay 11:27 GA: im going to be a magical girl soon 11:27 GT: ~Yov...what?~ 11:28 GA: well, if i try hard enough 11:28 GT: ~I...~ 11:28 GT: ~How, exactly?~ 11:28 GA: well this thing is like, the magical tiara from whatsitmoon 11:28 GT: ~ʃo I gathered.~ 11:28 GA: so if i alchemize it with a pen, ill get the contract thingy or the pen thingy maybe 11:29 GT: ~Hrm.~ 11:30 GT: ~From what I remember of that anime, ʃigning that contract wovld be a very bad idea.~ 11:30 GA: really? i never watched it 11:30 GT: ~I only watched it becavʃe of the cvte little meowbeaʃtlike lvʃvʃ.~ 11:30 GT: ~It waʃ...a very travmatic experience.~ 11:31 GA: okay but what if i alchemize that contract with an item 11:31 GT: ~ʃo then the item wovld become a magical girl?~ 11:31 GA: that way i bypass the contract bullshit and go straight to magical transformation 11:31 GT: ~Oh, I ʃee.~ 11:31 GT: ~That might work, I ʃvppoʃe.~ 11:32 GT: ~ʃtill, I wovld adviʃe againʃt doing anything too raʃh.~ 11:32 GA: pfffffft 11:32 GA: naaaaaah 11:32 GT: ~That'ʃ not exactly reaʃʃvring.~ 11:34 GA: okay it made a pen 11:34 GA: didnt know there were pens 11:34 GA: i just thought it would make like, a contract, because of the... 11:34 GA: nevermind 11:34 GT: ~Yov did it?!~ 11:34 GT: ~What did I jvʃt ʃAY?~ 11:35 GA: yeah and then i said pffffffft naaaaaaah 11:35 GT: ~DON'T DO ANYTHING WITH THAT PEN DOIR.~ 11:35 GT: ~DO NOT.~ 11:35 GA: why 11:35 GT: ~Becavʃe it covld be DANGEROVʃ.~ 11:36 GT: ~In the anime I watched, the magical girlʃ alwayʃ became corrvpted.~ 11:37 GA: did sailor moon ever corrupt 11:37 GA: look, ive got a will of freakin +4, right here on my sheet 11:37 GA: so pffffff 11:37 GT: ~It doeʃn't MATTER.~ 11:38 GT: ~It'ʃ ʃtill an incredibly dangerovʃ item.~ 11:38 GA: im waving it around but nothing happens 11:38 GA: do i have to yell moon tiara magic? 11:38 GT: ~ARE YOV EVEN LIʃTENING TO A WORD I ʃAY?~ 11:39 GA: maybe 11:39 GA: shitshitshit my tiara is glowing on my head now 11:39 GA: waah 11:39 GT: ~OH MY GOG TAKE IT OFF~ 11:39 GA: heheheh 11:39 GT: ~Doir.~ 11:40 GA: yeah 11:40 GT: ~There are not WORDʃ to deʃcribe how frvʃtrated I am with yov right now.~ 11:40 GA: eheheheheheh, dont woooorry 11:40 GT: ~Well, there are wordʃ, bvt no decent gentleman ʃhovld ever vʃe them, ʃo I ʃhall refrain.~ 11:45 GT: ~I am begging yov to pleaʃe at leaʃt conʃvlt with Libby before yov do thiʃ.~ 11:46 GA: hmm 11:46 GA: that is a good idea! 11:46 GT: ~THANK yov.~ 11:46 GA: byeeeee then! see you later! 11:46 GT: ~...Are yov jvʃt going to do it anyway?~ 11:46 GA: no, ill ask her first 11:47 GT: ~Good.~ 11:47 GT: ~Alʃo ʃend me a tiara when yov can.~ 11:47 GA: surio 11:47 -- galactoidArrival GA ceased pestering gregariousTroubadour GT at 23:47 --